The present invention relates to a method for a surface treatment employing masking member(s) to protect part(s) of an article such as a car body from said surface treatment such as coating, plating, vacuum evaporation, phosphatizing, and the like.
More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for a surface treatment comprising attaching masking member(s) on(in) parts of an article which is (are) necessary to protect it from a surface treatment, and removing said masking member(s) by (a) sucker(s).
When a surface treatment is effected on the surface of an article, and if said surface of said article has (a) part(s) on which said surface treatment should not be effected for the reason that another surface treatment is effected on said part(s) after said surface treatment of said surface treatment spoils the appearance of said article and so on, said part(s) of said surface of said article may be covered and protected with said masking member.
In the case of a corrosion, sound, and vibration - proof coating for the underside of a car body, said part(s) may be part(s) on which bracket(s), frame(s), and the like is(are) attached, and hole(s) such as water ejecting hole(s), shaft hole(s), harness hole (s) and the like. If said corrosion, sound, and vibration - proof coating by using a coating agent, such as a polyvinylchloride-sol, a tar-urethane mixture and the like is effected on(in) said part(s) or said hole(s), in a case of said parts on which bracket(s), frame(s), and the like is(are) attached, it is difficult to attach firmly said bracket(s), frame(s), and the like to said part because of the coating layer formed by said coating, and in the case of said hole(s), the surface treatment leaks from said hole(s) to waste said coating agent and further it may be a concern that said coating agent fills in said hole(s) or stains the inside of said hole(s).
In a case where the surface treatment of an article has many parts to be protected from said surface treatment such as said coating of the underside of a car body as above described, many masking members must be attached to(in) said parts (more than 200 parts for one car body) before said surface treatment and accordingly many masking members must also be removed from said parts after said surface treatment.
Further, in a case of a continuous mass-production line, said masking members should be attached to(in) said parts and removed from said parts in a short time.
Still further, in the case of the continuous mass-production line, it is desirable that said masking members are automatically attached to(in) said parts and removed from said parts.